beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 31
The chapter opens with Koyuki still in shock over Leon Sykes' offer for Koyuki's American solo debut. Gordie even brings in an expensive guitar as a gift to Koyuki. They tell Koyuki that he doesn't have to rush his decision. Leon talks about some of the artists signed to his label and his label's successes. Koyuki plays one of the songs that was covered by one of Leon's artists on the new guitar, singing for them. Everyone in the room is affected by his singing. Koyuki is shy as they applaud him. He looks out the window at the impressive view. Ms. Satou asks how much the room costs and both she and Koyuki are shocked by the figure that Leon replies with. Koyuki can't imagine the world from Leon's perspective. Koyuki tells Leon that he can't accept his offer. Ms. Satou tells Leon that they'll be in contact with him and pursues Koyuki. Satou asks Koyuki if he realizes the offer that he is turning down. She invites him to lunch so that they can talk this over and Koyuki calls up Saku to invite him to join them. At lunch, Satou gets drunk and ends up not saying anything enlightening. After Satou excuses herself, Saku asks Koyuki why he turned down the offer. Koyuki explains that what BECK had was unbelievable and it's not something that he thinks he can recreate on his own. The two go to Ryusuke's house and find the place is deserted. Gordie tells Leon that Ryusuke has disappeared, but that he is sure that he can find him. Leon tells him to finish him when he finds him. Gordie asks if he should punish Koyuki for refusing Leon's offer, however, Leon does not agree. Meanwhile, Koyuki is playing basketball at school. He is struggling to keep up with the others. He realizes that he doesn't have as much talent in anything except for music. As he muses this over, Koyuki is surrounded by bullies. They start to attack him until Saku empties a vase of water over their heads. The bullies race to get Saku for what he has done to them. Saku leaps out the 2nd story window and tells Koyuki that they should get out of here. Away from school, Saku finds a magazine advertising that Taira has joined the band NC-17. The boys are shocked, because Taira never said anything about joining a new band. Saku and Koyuki visit Chiba at the restaurant where he works. Koyuki tells him that he's quitting music. He thinks it is time to start focusing on getting a career. Saku asks Chiba why he hasn't been attending school recently. Chiba tells them that he's planning to train where he is working until he can open his own ramen shop. The boys start hassling him about the quality of his ramen after he tells them this. Later on, Koyuki is asked by a classmate to play guitar for his band. Although Koyuki is reluctant, Saku encourages him to think about it. Saku then takes Koyuki aside to tell him that he is moving in 2 months. He explains that he will probably have to give up music for the time being. Saku tells Koyuki that he really shouldn't stop though, because he is too talented. Koyuki protests that Saku taught him about music and should be the one not to quit. Back at school, Koyuki and Hiromi spend some time together while she practices her rhythmic gymnastics. They agree to meet up later to talk. When they meet up, Koyuki tries to tell Hiromi about how Saku feels about her. Hiromi interrupts to tell him that she knows. She came to ask Koyuki for advice since Saku is transferring. That night, Koyuki takes out his guitar again. He goes to play with his classmate's band. Maho and Saku go to the show to watch him play. The band invites him to play again and Koyuki agrees, but declines to go out with them afterward. Koyuki tells Saku and Maho that playing with this band reminded him how amazing everyone is BECK is. He tells them his hope that the band will get back together some day. Category:Chapters